Forum:MK:Annihilation - Script cuts
=-Johnny Cage dies (but in battle, sacrifising his life so that the others can live) -Shao Kahn reveals the resurrected Sindel and mentions that he has powerfull allies in the Netherworld that helped him with this. (Scorpion and Kano are also generals as they were also resurrected.) -A longer battle between Sub-Zero and Scorpinon, ending with Sub-Zero joining Liu Kang on his path to Nightwolf. -A longer training scene with Nightwolf, including Sub-Zero and Nightwolf talking about Liu Kang's real power. -Jade is introduced as an actual member of Nightwolf's team, and is shown to have doubts how to win Shao Kahn and mentions that surrendering is maybe the only way of surviving. -We see New York City being destroyed by Kahn's Extermination Squad led by Rain. Stryker and Kabal are shown batteling him in a 'match' and he kills them both after a long battle (Kabal dies first from wounds inflicted in the battle, but Stryker is killed by a 'fatality' attack). -Rain returns triumphant over New York in Outworld. We see more of Shao Kahn's plans of action against earth and how the others are doing (such as Kano is teaching the minions of Outworld how to use machine guns). -Mileena revealing more about her backstory, and instead of an unearthy creature, Jax saves Sonya from Scorpion, killing him again. -Instead of a group of Tarkatan soldiers, Liu Kang battles only Baraka, who is decapitated in the end of the battle. -Kitana actually battles Sheeva. -Instead of a trio of Reptile-like Warriors, the resurrected Reptile battles Rayden, more time is spent on the actual battle with Sindel and it's even shown when Jade knocks her out. -When their plan on re-uniting Sindel and Kitana together, doesn't work, Jade flees in horror, instead of being a traitor. She goes to the castle, and tries to join Shao Kahn in fear of dying if she keeps fighting with the others. Shao Kahn makes her tell him everything she knows of their plan (and Rayden becoming human) and then snaps her neck. -Shao Kahn gathering what's left of his generals to finish off the heroes. -In the final battle; Jax battles Motaro, Sonya battles the resurrected Kano, Kitana battles Sindel, Sub-Zero battles Ermac and Liu Kang battles Shao-Kahn. -Instead of ripping off one of Jax's cybernetic prosthetics, Motaro ripps off one of his arm. -Jax continues to fight bravely, but is fatally injured in battle, Motaro is about to give him the finish blow, but Nightwolf shows up and continues to hold off Motaro. -While Sub-Zero and Ermac battle, he releases Noob Saibot who Sub-Zero reckonizes as a fallen member of his clan. They double-team on Sub-Zero, and while he appearently fatally injures Noob, Ermac get's the best of him and manages to kill him. -Sonya battles Kano, but his new improvement is too much for her, Jax manages to sneak up behind on Kano and remove a pin from his grenade belt, blowing him up. Sonya (wounded from the battle) tries to cover up Jax's wounds they briefly mention how she finally called for help and how he finally realized his inner strenght. He dies in her arms. -As Kitana finishes off her mother (killing her, in the script), she faces Ermac who is about to attack the wounded Sonya. -A much longer Animality battle. it's explained that Liu Kang manages to reach his animality so soon because Nightwolf is there to guide him through it. -When the world returns to normal, the heroes still alive, go to a Shaolin Temple and bury their friends, also seen on the gravestones are Art and Liu Kang's brother (from the first movie). Raiden arrives in a form of an elder god and bids farefell to his friends, who then rejoice that the world is saved. -In the Netherrealm, we see Quan-Chi re-resurrect Scorpion and mentions that Shao Kahn was a fool, it's seen that he's talking to Shinnok (now in his MK4 look) and how together, they will rule the Outworld, Earth and everything in their sight. The scene ends with the camera zooming out showing an army of undead warriors, including Noob Saibot as his personal general. This was appearently set to be the beginning to MK3, simular how the ending of the first film was where the second one started. =